


Wishing Rose

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Luna Lovegood gives no fucks about other people's opinions, Draco thinks. It's almost Luna's sole defining characteristic.Lucius Malfoy is so proud of his son.Draco runs fingers through Luna's hair, carding the long dirty-blonde strands while she rests her head on Draco's shoulder.





	Wishing Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Luna Lovegood gives no fucks about other people's opinions, Draco thinks. It's almost Luna's sole defining characteristic.

Lucius Malfoy is so proud of his son.

Draco runs fingers through Luna's hair, carding the long dirty-blonde strands while she rests her head on Draco's shoulder.

Luna murmurs, "You would look good with long hair."

"I would look like my father," Draco returns, almost sullenly.

Luna tilts her head up, her gaze tracing the contours of Draco's face. "More like your mother," she muses. "She would like a daughter."

Draco snorts. "Yes, well, not to go into any of the sordid details, but Mother had enough trouble with me that there's a _reason_ I don't have a younger sister."

"That isn't," Luna says delicately, "what I meant."

She unwinds herself from Draco. "I'll be back," she says, and vanishes into the half-repaired halls of Hogwarts.

Draco stands, and charms a section of chalkboard in the classroom—disused but for occasional moments of cuddling—into a mirror. Looks at the one in the reflection. Frowns, and tweaks the mirror charm in a manner learned from Pansy: the reflection seems to double up, one the truth and one as the caster wills.

The caster wills long silver-blond hair.

That isn't right.

Long silver- _blonde_ hair.

Draco stares for a long time.

The click of the door closing behind Luna distracts Draco. She holds out a piece of Muggle paper, crumpled and smudged. Draco takes it.

[A bipedal purple unicorn stands beside four sets of arrows,](http://www.transstudent.org/gender) and only one word in three of the captions make sense.

"Definitions are on the back," Luna says, and Draco flips the paper over, and studies the paragraphs.

There are...

There are others.

There are others who feel this way.

"You are," Luna murmurs, "who you are, whoever that may be."

Thoughtful silence falls.

The young woman reflected in the mirror, silver-blonde hair flowing past her shoulders, shakes her head sharply. The mirrored hair flies outward; the real hair, no longer than the ears, only flicks around.

"What if—" says this young woman—if she can say that's who she is—, "what if I wanted you—what if I wanted you to—"

She stops. Luna waits, listening.

Narcissa Black Malfoy named her son well: 'Draco' for the lawmaker, a strong Malfoy name, and 'Draco Regulus' for the stars, a name in keeping with Black tradition.

Luna gives no fucks about other people's opinions: a fine trait to emulate. But Narcissa's child cannot release that tradition altogether.

"My name," she says, "is Rhoda Lyra Désirée. Rhoda Malfoy."

Luna steps a little closer, and reaches with her left hand to cradle Rhoda's cheek. With her right hand, Luna draws her wand, murmurs a charm, and Rhoda's hair sprouts a foot of length.

"Désirée," Luna says. "You've wished for this."

"Yes."

"Lyra the stars or the music?" Luna wonders.

"Both?"

"Both, then," says Luna. "I don't know how to play the lyre. But when it's spring, we'll dance beneath the stars."

The constellation Lyra borders that named Draco, she doesn't say.

"And Rhoda," Luna says, and presents her with a conjured rosebud, red as love.


End file.
